Pink Friday Tour (2012)
The 2012 Pink Friday Tour was a world tour that was announced by Nicki Minaj in March 2012. The tour supported her second studio album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, and was the first non-mini tour to support her debut album, Pink Friday. The tour grossed $3.5M for 22 concerts in the United States for 2012. Opening Acts *Timomatic (Melbourne/Sydney) *Stan Walker (Brisbane) *StooShe (UK) *Mr. Polska & Yellow Claw (Netherlands) *Baby K (Italy) *Q-York and Philippine All Stars (Manila) *2 Chainz (North America) Tour dates & More } |London |England |Hyde Park |- |July 8, 2012 |Kinross |Scotland |Balado Airfield |- style="background:#ddd;" |colspan="4"|'Asia (See Below)' |- |July 11, 2012 |Manila |Philippines |Mall of Asia Arena |- style="background:#ddd;" |colspan="4"|'North America' |- |July 16, 2012 |Chicago |rowspan="17"|United States |Chicago Theatre |- |July 17, 2012 |Detroit |Fox Theatre |- |July 19, 2012 |Cleveland |Cleveland State Theatre |- |July 21, 2012 |Washington, D.C. |Constitution Hall |- |July 22, 2012 |Atlanta |Fox Theatre |- |July 24, 2012 |Miami |James L. Knight Center |- |July 26, 2012 |Birmingham |Boutwell Auditorium |- |July 27, 2012 |New Orleans |Lakefront Arena |- |July 28, 2012 |Houston |Bayou Music Center |- |July 29, 2012 |Dallas |Verizon Theater at Grand Prairie |- |July 31, 2012 |St. Louis |Peabody Opera House |- |August 2, 2012 |Denver |Wells Fargo Theatre |- |August 4, 2012 |Las Vegas |Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino |- |August 7, 2012 |Phoenix |Comerica Theatre |- |August 8, 2012 |Los Angeles |Nokia Theatre |- |August 9, 2012 |Oakland |Paramount Theatre |- |August 11, 2012 |Seattle |Paramount Theatre |- |August 12, 2012 |Vancouver |Canada |Queen Elizabeth Theatre |- |August 14, 2012 |New York |United States |Roseland Ballroom |- style="background:#ddd;" |colspan="4"|'Europe' |- |August 18, 2012 |Staffordshire |rowspan="2"|England |Weston Park |- |August 18, 2012 |Chelmsford |Hylands Park |- |August 21, 2012 |Dublin |Ireland |Olympia |} *For the Manila Concert, there is only one way to get in. See here for more information. Festivals and other miscellaneous performances *'A' This concert was a part of Barclaycard Wireless Festival 2012 *'B' This concert was a part of T in the Park Festival 2012 *'E' This concert was a part of V Festival 2012. Nicki cancelled because her doctor ordered it because of her bruised vocal cords. Guest appearances * C''' At the July 22, 2012 concert in Atlanta, surprise guests included Young Jeezy, Monica, Bobby V, Waka Flocka Flame, T.I, Lil Scrappy, and Lil Chuckee * '''D At the July 24, 2012 performance in Miami, Minaj was joined onstage by DJ Khaled and Lil Wayne for a performance of "Take It to the Head." * F' At the July 27, 2012 performance in New Orleans, Minaj was joined onstage by Birdman who performed and presented her with a platinum record of ''Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. * '''G At the July 28, 2012 performance in Dallas, Minaj was joined onstage by Bun B, Slim Thug, and Paul Wall. * H At the August 8, 2012 performance in Los Angeles, Minaj was joined onstage by Tyga and Sean Kingston. Although she did not perform, Natasha Bedingfield went to see Nicki perform. Commercial Tour Photos ' Nicki Concert Stage.jpg|The stage for the Pink Friday Tour World Tour-1.jpg|Minaj performing on the tour. World Tour-2.jpg|Minaj communicates with her fans on the tour. World Tour-3.jpg|Nicki goes crazy on stage. World Tour -4.jpg|Roman is the shit on stage! Nicki-minaj-pink-friday-tour-sydney14.jpg|Nicki speaks with her fans Nicki-minaj-pink-friday-tour-sydney7.jpg Nicki-minaj-pink-friday-tour-sydney4.jpg Nicki In Tokyo.jpg|Nicki the Ballerina on tour. Nicki On Tour.jpg|Nicki gets hot with the boys. Backstage With Asian Boy.jpg|Nicki can be international. Nicki And Asian boy-1.jpg|A special fan joins her on stage! Nicki And Asian Fan.jpg Colorful Nicki In Japan.jpg|On tour, Nicki can get colorful! Nicki In Japan.jpg Amsterdam Nicki.jpg|Exclusive Outfit/Wig for Amsterdam Only!!! Barbie is Back.jpg|Take your medication Roman because Barbie is in the building!!! London!!! Queen Barbie.jpg|Queen Barbie and her pink wig is back!!!!! PFTD1.png|Nicki and 2 Chainz performing "Beez In the Trap" PFTD3.png PFTD4.png|Nicki goes full-on Marilyn in Detroit! PFTD2.png|The black wig returns in Detroit! ' Videos Category:Tours Category:2012